


A Christmas of spices and love

by Sofy2801



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Adil had never celebrated Christmas. Toby had always thougth Christmas was a masquerade for his family.But this year, for the first time, they both have a good reason to enjoy it: they've found love.After all, what is Christmas, if not a day to share with the people you love?If you add a dose of Indian spices and champagne, a very hot Christmas Eve is served...





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas story for my favourite couple! At first it was shorter...I thought one chapter was enough but then it developed into something longer, so I think I will post 3 chapters.
> 
> Enjoy the first one!

Adil had never considered Christmas something special. It wasn’t a sacred day for his religion (not that he was particularly devoted, by the way) and even when he came to London, for him the period that led to Christmas day was like any other month of the year.

Of course, he was fascinated by the decorations, the lights, the smell of biscuits on the streets, the songs coming from the churches and usually he had one or two days off.

But his year, everything was different.

Christmas 1940 will be his real first one, with a very special person to share it with.

He was pretty sure that Toby had never spent a Christmas in a really loving atmosphere, considering the family where he comes from, and he’s determined to give him what he’s always missed.

He knew that that was the real essence of Christmas, to share love with the people you live close to, your family, your lover, your friends.

Mr. Hamilton was all of this for him, and he knew that Toby felt the same.

When Adil asked Toby if they could spend the night of Christmas Eve together, and he replied happily that there was nothing he would love the most..  
__________

Since the lounge was still under reconstruction, Adil had a lot of free time out of his shifts at The Halcyon restaurant, and that allowed him to plan every detail of his present.

Toby suspected something was going on, but he decided to play the game and let Adil make him a surprise. 

__________

What Toby could have never imagined, was the kind of present Adil had prepared for him, so when he found himself looking at the paper on the door of a small house, in which Adil wrote to open the door, take off shoes and coat and follow the candle lights, he was completely astonished.

He knew the area, that was the part of the city where old aristocratic families had their city mansions. Many friends of his family owned a property there. Every mansion had a park, and at the end of the park, on an dead end road, there’s a little house where usually lives the guard.

The house he was entering was one of those. He immediately felt the warmth, and a strange smell coming from what he supposed was the kitchen, on the left side of the entrance. On his right was the living and dining room, where a fireplace was spreading a soft light. Then a row of little candles was leading upstairs, where he was sure Adil was waiting for him.

He took his time, like he didn’t want to break the spell that seemed to own the place.

When he opened the door where the candles led him, he saw Adil, leaning on the bathtub, wearing only his tank top, a pair of light cotton trousers, his hair free to fall on his face, beautiful and perfect.

Toby’s heart almost exploded for the love he felt for the man in front of him, who was capable to making him feel emotions he’d never thought could exist.

Adil smiled.

“Welcome home, my love”

“Home?”

Adil nodded, then walked to Toby to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“Before you ask whatever question is running in that beautiful mind of yours, take off your clothes and get inside the tub, before it gets cold”

“You know me too well…”

“I hope so” Adil smiled again, gave another soft kiss and helped Toby to undress, then they laid on the warm water, one in front of the other.

Toby closed his eyes, enjoying the sweetness of the moment, forgetting for one second all he wanted to ask. It was magical, Adil singing something in Hurdu, while massaging his legs underwater. Toby felt actually at home. Adil was his home, his family, his world, his everything. After everything they’ve been through, he was absolutely sure about it and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him, to protect him and to make Adil feel loved.

When he opened his eyes, Adil was looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.

“I thought we said no presents”, he started.

“I know”

“Well, renting this house for the evening, seems like a present to me”

“You’re completely wrong, Toby. I haven’t rent it for the night”

“What do you mean?”

“This is where we’re going to live, together, from now on…that is, if you’d like it, of course”


	2. Chapter 2

Toby was just…overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe that love and happiness were finally blooming in his life, after years of loneliness, wondering whether he would ever been able to find what every person wishes for: his place in the world and the right person to share his life with.

There he was, standing by the fireplace, still thinking it was all a dream.

But when Adil held him, whispering “I love you” in his ear, he knew that touch and that voice were real, the man he was so deeply in love with was real, what they had together was real, and that was the greatest gift he had ever received.

Toby hadn’t said yes immediately to Adil’s proposal of living there together, because he told him not to, that Toby was free to think about it for as long as he needed to. Well, he didn’t need any more time to decide, this was his chance to be free and happy and he didn’t want to waste it. 

He turned to Adil, took his face in his hands and said “Yes”.

Adil took a deep breath, and covered Toby’s hands with his.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes I am”

They smiled and they kissed. The kiss started soft but soon became hotter, with tongues savouring the other mouth, and teeth biting gently the lips, hands roaming all over the other body. It had been a very long period since the last time their bodies were that close, and the regained intimacy was like a drug, they didn’t seem able to stop kissing and touching, but when their excitement became evident, Adil stopped.

He’d spent all the afternoon preparing a very special Indian dinner for Toby, and he wanted him to taste it, before making love…also because some of the spices he used were said to be aphrodisiac. Not that they need them, but he was curious to see if it was true.

“Come eat something, then we’ll finish what we’ve started…”

“Mmmhhh…I’ve felt this smell when I came in, what’s this?”

“Indian cuisine. I’ve prepared some traditional dishes”

“Really? You’ve cooked for me?”

“Of course! One of us should be able to arrange a dinner, if we want to live together, and I guess you haven’t had a cooking course at Oxford”

“I’m afraid not…but…would you teach me? To cook for you, for us?”

Adil was genuinely surprised. He expected Toby to tell him that they could have someone to cook for them. The fact that he seemed so willing to learn to cook was a sign that he was actually serious about his decision to live with him, and that was filling Adil’s heart with even more love and gratefulness for having Toby in his life.

“Sure, if that’s what you want”

“I want to be a good companion for you, I don’t want you to think that you are in charge of maintaining the house cleaned, or to cook for me or to wash my laundry or whatever it is that people do when they live together”

“Toby…”

“I know, I’ve never needed to know this kind of things, but that doesn’t mean I’m not able to do them. We are a couple now, and I want us to be pair, in this couple. I’m not the Honourable Mr. Hamilton and you’re not the bartender Joshi. We are Toby and Adil, two persons in love who decided to live together, equals and free. Ok?”

Adil’s eyes were soon full of tears. Toby was a continuous surprise for him. He was so different than what he may seem at first sight, so much more that what probably the majority of people around him think. And he was so proud that he was the only one to know how special Toby Hamilton really is.

“Ok…”

“Good, and now, I’m starving, so let me taste what you’ve made”

____________

Indian cuisine was not actually Toby’s favourite…maybe it was just a question of getting used to spices he ignored existed. But Adil was so enthusiast that he ate everything with a smile.

When the dinner was finished he took the present he brought to Adil: a bottle of French Champagne coming from his father’s private wine cellar. 

He was pretty sure Adil had never drink it, even if he’d served it thousand times at his guests.

The first glass was not as Adil expected it. But then, drinking it with some sweets, seated on some blankets by the fireplace, holding hands with Toby, he started to appreciate the taste and the effect that the Champagne had on him…

With every glass, a part of their body was undressed and dozens of kisses were exchanged, very time more lustful.

At the end of the bottle, the two of them were naked, Adil laying on the floor, holding firmly Toby on top of him. Toby was so turned on…he couldn’t say if it was because they hadn’t made love for almost a month, or for the spices or for the Champagne, but he was sure that he would have make love with Adil all night long…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the final chapter of my Christmas Story.
> 
> See you again in 2018 with more Toby&Adil adventures!!
> 
> Very Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year!

Adil had never felt so turned on…maybe the aphrodisiac spices were working after all. Or maybe it was because he had missed his intimacy with Toby so much during their separation that now every touch seemed intensified.

Toby was trailing wet kisses all over his torso, playing with his nipples, going more and more down, and when he reached Adil’s hard member…

“Oh yes!”

Adil threw his head back and closed his eyes for the pleasure of feeling Toby’s mouth engulfing him, licking and sucking and biting softly on his tip, already wet and ready to explode. He bit his lower lip to suffocate a moan when the man he loved begun to lick his all length up and down…but then he remembered they weren’t in Toby’s room, the possibility that someone would hear them was remote, and that meant they could finally do whatever they wanted.

“God, Toby…go on, please…” he was begging his lover, who took him again in his mouth, speeding up the rhythm of his sucking and when he placed a finger inside him…”Mmmhhh…oh, yes, yes! Don’t stop…”

And Toby didn’t stop, adding a second finger while sucking Adil until he wasn’t able to hold himself anymore and came undone in his mouth, with a very satisfied moan.

“I’ve missed you so much” Toby whispered, kissing Adil gently on his lips.

“I’ve missed you too” Adil replied, suddenly jumping up to switch their position, so that he was on top of Toby.

The lust in his eyes was evident and Adil didn’t let him the time to tell want he wanted, he took his very hard cock in his mouth, to lubricate it, and then guided it inside him. Toby was taken by surprise, he did actually want to be inside Adil, but he would have asked, since he was usually the one on top, but Adil seemed particularly excited tonight and he let him doing what he wanted…well, since it was exactly what Toby wanted too, it wasn’t really a problem.

Adil pushed himself down, and took Toby’s cock impossibly deep, with the sexiest moan that Toby had ever heard. When he was comfortable, he begun to pump and he rode Toby with such a passion that he couldn’t take his eyes off Adil’s ecstatic expression.

“Adil…Adil, I’m close…”

“Come Toby, come inside of me” he bent down to kiss Toby hungrily, and a minute after he came, without even noticing he had almost screamed out of the pleasure Adil had taken him to reach.  
_____

The room was silent. The midnight bells were ringing in the distance, muffled by the snow that begun to fall again earlier.

Toby and Adil were still laying by the fireplace, facing each other with the happiest smile on their face.

Adil couldn’t remember a time he had been that happy. They’d made love other two times. The second was his turn to be on top, and the feeling of being inside Toby again had been like coming home after a long trip. Then they’ve tried something new, that they should really do more often…

Adil’s cheek went red at the memory…they had sucked each other simultaneously, and they’d come at the same time. He had never did something like this “two sided”, it was always him or Toby sucking. It had been incredible and Toby was enthusiast like him.

He was pretty sure that living together, free from the fear of being caught, far from his mother and her attempts of matching him with one of her friends’ daughter, Toby would be bolder and more willing to experiment . Tonight, his usual shyness was gone completely, and even if Adil was sure it was because of the dinner and the Champagne, he hoped Toby would be able to be himself completely when he was there with Adil.

“What are you thinking about?”

Adil smiled, Toby knew it too well…”You, I was thinking about you”

“I’m right here next to you”

“That’s what I was thinking about, how I am lucky to have you here with me”

“I’m the lucky one, Adil. You’ve showed me a complete new world, and the possibility to leave a new life. I would have spent another empty Christmas if you wouldn’t have kissed me that day in the wine cellar,. But now, I have a real home, and a real family to spend it with, and I really feel blessed, and lucky, and the happiest man on earth”

Adil didn’t know how to reply, what Toby felt was exactly what he felt. Both men had their eyes full of tears ready to fall down. After everything they’d been through, the threatens, the betrayal, the break up, the sadness, the hatred, Adil’s attempted suicide, D’Abberville’s death, they were ready to start a new life. 

Together, stronger.

“I love you, Toby Hamilton. I love you more than I would ever be able to show or tell you. You are the best Christmas present I could wish for”

“You’re the best Christmas present I could wish for too”

They kissed, slowly. And the tears disappeared, cancelled by a love they both were sure would last.

“Merry Christmas, my love”

“Merry Christmas, Adil”


End file.
